1. Technical Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to an image processing device, method and program.
2. Description of the Related Art
The quality of digital images degrades as a result of irreversible image compression. The degradation of the images is visibly recognizable. Variations in luminance values appear around the edges of compressed image are called mosquito noise.
In a conventional image processing device for reducing mosquito noise, the strength of a smoothing filter is increased at the edge region and is decreased in other regions. As a result, the mosquito noise is reduced because the luminance values are significantly smoothed at the edge periphery (the periphery of compressed image edge) where the mosquito noise occurs. However, because such strong smoothing is applied to the edge parts, the edges are blurred.